


A Beautiful, Terrible Thing

by 6lytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Draco Malfoy, Major character death - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: After finding Hermione tortured and raped in the Forest of Dean, Draco apparates her to his hideaway. When Hermione falls pregnant in the middle of War, he vows to protect and save her no matter what.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I suck at finishing stories because I’m constantly coming up with new ideas and I always want to write them before they go away. I love this idea and I’m going to try my HARDEST to update regularly and finish this.

_ We have to run. Don’t look back, just run. _

These words replayed over and over inside her head as she did exactly what Ron had told her to do. She knew they had caught him by the faint screams that were now being drowned out by sinister laughter that made her skin crawl.

She could feel the tears making their way down her dirt covered face as she tried her best to find some sort of safety in front of her. Unfortunately all she could see was the dark forest ahead of her.

Hermione wasn’t weak by no means. She was the bravest girl Hogwarts had known in years; Bravest and brightest.

Her mind wandered as she ran. Ron was dead, and she was completely alone running for her life in the middle of nowhere.

Her wand was gone, she couldn’t breathe and she could hear the death eaters getting closer.

“Hermione!” She could hear them taunting her.

“We’re finally going to meet Potter’s little whore, boys.”

In a matter of seconds she was pushed to the ground, a wand digging into her throat and side. Two men surrounded her as she struggled to fight them. 

“Leave me alone!” She screamed. They only laughed, pressing the ends of their burning wands into her skin further. They crucio’d her until she could barely make a sound.

Before she realized what was happening she felt her clothes being ripped from her shaking body. Her eyes widened as the adrenaline pumped through her, causing her to kick the man on top of her hard in his thigh. He cursed loudly before backhanding her in the mouth. She only whimpered.

“Immobulus!” She heard the nasty voice beside her head command. She couldn’t move. All she could do was lay there as her body was violated over and over. She screamed as she felt her insides tearing.

The man inside of her was rough and perverted. Feeling along her body as he raped her. Tears fell down her bruised and bloody face and she stared at the stars shining above her. She could only see a few, the sky was cloudy tonight. She counted them, trying her best to distract from the pain soaring through her body.

She wanted to die.

She had no clue where she was, she had no wand and no one to help her. Even when this was over she was sure they would kill her. She hoped they would.

Her body was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. She closed her eyes as she pictured herself at Hogwarts sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by her friends as she had months before. Ron stuffing as many pumpkin pasties in his mouth as humanly possible. Harry holding hands with Ginny as they laughed and studied.

As she focused on that memory she felt her body giving out. She smiled softly as her body went limp and her mind blanked. 

* * *

Draco’s heart was racing. The Dark Lord had requested he track Potter and his friends in the Forest Of Dean after catching word they were hunting horcruxes there.

The forest was so dark and Draco could hear laughing along with faint whimpering somewhere ahead of him. He walked towards the sound slowly. Despite being a death eater himself he was afraid of Voldemort. He had no other choice but to follow him. It was what being a Malfoy meant.

Draco was caught off guard as he tumbled over something under him. He tripped over the object and fell forward, barely catching himself with his hands. He cast a quick ‘lumos’ and was surprised when he came face to face with Ron Weasley’s lifeless body.

He stared at the red haired boys pale face. He looked afraid, his eyes wide open. It felt strange to see the once annoying overly loud boy so quiet and well, dead. Sure Draco had seen death before but never one of his classmates. He hated Weasley, but the sight of his dead body made his blood run cold.

He continued to walk forward and the whimpers and laughter became louder. He froze as he heard what sounded like his own fathers voice.

“Not so brave now you filthy little mudblood.”

Granger.

Draco’s eyes went wide as he realized his father had managed to catch the curly haired witch and was now torturing her. He ran as fast as he could and his mind raced as he thought of what he would do when he reached her.

Nothing had prepared him for what he would see when he found them.

He watched as his father held the crying girl down, forcing himself on her repeatedly. He could see another death eater above her head, casting curses every view minutes. He watched a few seconds longer, anger surging through his body at the sick things his father was doing to his classmate.

He held his wand shakily as he aimed it at his father and the unnamed man helping him.

“Avada Kedavra,” he watched as the man fell to his side. His father looked up in fear. They made eye contact before his father spoke.

“Draco? My boy, what are you doing?” He was angry.

Draco felt sick as he moved closer. His heart raced as he fully took in the damage that his father had done to Granger’s body. Blood and bruises littered her pale skin, twigs and dirt covered her soft curls.

“How could you do this to her, father? She’s just a girl.” He questioned.

Lucius smiles wickedly. “Oh c’mon, Draco. You can have your turn as well.”

This was all it took for Draco to raise his wand once more and cast the same curse on his own father as he had the man minutes before. 

Staring at what he’d done he couldn’t help but cry. He fell to his knees next to the unconscious Hermione and sobbed. His father was a monster. He had no choice but to kill him. He ached for the man he had thought his father was back when he was a young boy but that man no longer existed. The Dark Lord had taken that man from him.

He could hear rustling in the trees next to them and he panicked. Grabbing onto Hermione’s body he apparated away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter! I’m gonna work on writing much longer chapters I promise.

Draco couldn’t feel his legs by the time they apparated to the run down barn he had enchanted as a hideaway. He couldn’t focus, and they kept arriving at the wrong place. 

He could hear footsteps approaching fast and he looked up weakly. 

“Draco! Oh my God, Draco!” Pansy’s worried voice filled his head as she crouched down, rubbing his hair gently. 

“What happened? Why is Hermione Granger naked in your arms? Is she dead?” Her voice was shaky and full of venom. 

Draco cleared his throat before standing. He made sure Hermione was laying against the hard wood in a somewhat comfortable position, grabbing a jacket a few feet away and covering her exposed body. 

He paced back and forth mumbling to himself softly. Pansy watched in fear as the boy she called her best friend broke down in front of her. 

She remained quiet a few minutes longer before the anticipation for answers took over. 

“Draco what the fuck is going on?” 

“I don’t fucking know Pansy! H-he told me to search for Potter and them in the Forest of Dean, remember?” She shook her head encouraging him to continue. 

“I found the Weasle, he was dead. I could hear m-my father taunting her and when I found them he was raping her! They were torturing her as he raped her, Pans. I didn’t know what else to do and I killed them.” 

Her eyes widened as she gasped. “You killed your own father, Draco? For her!” She motioned towards the girl on the floor. 

Draco grabbed ahold of Pansy’s arm as she shoved free of him. She couldn’t believe what was happening before her. Why would Draco save Granger? The girl they bullied all through school. The little mudblood. 

“Why? You hate her! You hate them all, Draco.” 

He scoffed. “I have no idea Pansy. I saved you because you’re my best friend. Now you’re going to help her, ok? You are going to stay here and keep her safe for me.” 

She didn’t question him. She knew better. He was right, he had saved her life and in return she would do this for him. No matter how much she hated the girl and wanted to deliver her to Voldemort himself. 

“I’ll be back.” He whispered as he apparated once again, leaving Pansy to take girl of the unconscious witch she had spent her whole life hating.


End file.
